Genos' Aftercare: King of the Seafolk
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: After the battle with the King of the Seafolk, Genos' acid-chewed body was taken back to the lab for repairs. Saitama promised to be by Genos' side the entire time… except when he was kicked out of the lab to go eat dinner. Saitama/Genos


**Title** : Genos' Aftercare: King of the Seafolk

 **Pairing** : Saitama/Genos  
 **Tags** : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Summary** : After the battle with the King of the Seafolk, Genos' acid-chewed body was taken back to the lab for repairs. Saitama promised to be by Genos' side the entire time… except when he was kicked out of the lab to go eat dinner.

* * *

 **Episode** : Season 1, Episode 9, "Unyielding Justice"  
 **Japanese Terms** : sensei = teacher, mentor, etc.

 **Dr. Who reference** (David Tennant, series 2, Episode 7, "The Age of Steel"): When Mrs. Moore disabled a cyberman with an electromagnetic bomb, it broke the cyberman's emotional inhibiter. The Cyberman then said: "I'm cold. I'm so cold." The cyberman was also a woman with a fiancé, which was really bittersweet, so there was an element of romance too.

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

Just after Saitama defeated the King of the Seafolk…

The horrendous images of Genos' acid-chewed body haunted Saitama's thoughts. His lover had been lying haphazardly askew on the pavement, surrounded by building debris and blocks of concrete with pipes and electrical wires sticking out. He was just another dead cyborg in the never-ending battle against evil.

Saitama couldn't stand the thought of Genos looking like scrap parts; he no longer looked human. Genos was a grotesque corpse clinging onto life. The only thing Saitama could do was hold what was left of his boyfriend within his arms until Dr. Kuseno arrived.

"I'm cold, sensei," Genos said quietly. His speech was slightly distorted, and eyes devoid of power. "I'm so cold."

 _Genos was still alive._ Saitama repeated that in his head like a mantra.

"I'm so proud of you," Saitama whispered softly, petting what was left of Genos' hair.

"S-stay with me," Genos stuttered.

"I will," Saitama reassured him.

* * *

Saitama knew Genos was no stranger to cybernetic health care; replacing, repairing and upgrading his cybernetic systems came with the territory. The cyborg normally shrugged off his injuries, but even a cyborg had a recovery limit. Genos was also part human; soft, squishy internal organs and a brain as the central nerve center. Dr. Kuseno had never seen Genos this close to death before.

Most of Genos' internal organs (which had been rearranged to fit inside the upper torso of his body) had been ruptured. The skin covering the muscles around the neck and collar bone had been completely flayed off. The skull and its underlying cybernetic layers had been breached so deeply, sections of the human brain were exposed.

It made Saitama sick just hearing Dr. Kuseno explain it to him. When the doctor promised Genos would be fine, he didn't question it. Saitama simply took a seat near Genos' body and let Dr. Kuseno and the machines do their work.

* * *

Due to circumstances, Saitama found himself at the local udon stand for dinner.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Mumen Rider asked Saitama. "Shouldn't you be with Genos?"

"Mm," Saitama responded, as he slurped some noodles. "The doctor working on him kicked me out and ordered me to eat dinner. He said my stomach was distracting him."

Mumen Rider chuckled softly. "Ah. Congratulations, by the way."

"Huh?" Saitama asked, dumbfounded.

Mumen rider pointed to the paper rolled up in Saitama's back pocket. "That paper means you were promoted to Class B, right?"

"Yeah!" Saitama said, before waving the cook over for a drink to celebrate. It was a pleasant distraction. The cook poured two small cups of sake. Mumen Rider and Saitama clicked their glasses together.

"Cheers!" they said in unison.

* * *

When Genos woke up, Saitama was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

"Welcome back," Saitama said, a smile breaking across his face.

Genos squeezed Saitama's hand lightly.

 _"I love you, Saitama."_


End file.
